


Break You Down

by mindaes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Church Sex, Demon Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Incubus Kim Minseok | Xiumin, M/M, Makeup Sex, Open Ending, Pining, Priest Kim Jongdae | Chen, Priest Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, So much smut, They hated each other, Vampire Kim Jongdae | Chen, Vampire Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Vampire Turning, also just a bit bc im a weak bitch for cute shit, but there was still love, just a bit tho, kinda??, minseok was originally just an incubus but jongdae turned him, more like lovers to enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindaes/pseuds/mindaes
Summary: Spare me all religionSave the one between your thighsAnd summon my (un)holy spiritOn your breathless broken cries.Or in which vampire demon Minseok seeks the church's protection whose priest is his long time enemy (read:lover) is vampire Jongdae who despises him, or that's what he says.





	Break You Down

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of things inspired this au but mainly,,, these;
> 
> jongdae’s character:  
> [ this fanart ](https://twitter.com/_zzhzz_/status/1051152092390252545)  
>    
> [ this photoshoot ](https://onehallyu.com/topic/534024-chen-serving-top-model-visual-in-monster-photoshoot/)  
> [ these edits ](https://twitter.com/zaynsdae/status/1047145279714091008)  
> Minseok’s character:  
> [ this photoshoot ](https://twitter.com/minseokpics/status/766416789588807680)  
> i also made a cover for this fic but idk how to post it sooo [ here ](https://jongdaeists.tumblr.com/post/179263640238)  
> i also would like to thank assy for helping me with the plot, love you muah
> 
> enjoy! and please leave feedback <3

Minseok was attending the evening sermon at the small city’s church, he didn’t know much about this place, he was an escapade, after all. Minseok made sure to smell the least of a vampire as he possibly manageable, he didn’t need people finding out his real self, he even went as far as imitating a voice that wasn’t his, just to be careful. 

He didn’t go out of his way to be first in line to talk to the priest, instead he sat in the pews and acted as if he was praying, he didn’t pay them no mind and tried to keep his mind off the alluring idea of drinking their blood, but alas, that would get him into more trouble that he was already in. 

He was feeling iffy, he still smelled a vampire smell, he hoped none of these people were hunters because if else, he’d be screwed.

Once everyone has practically left the church, and the he finally stood and made his way over to the confessional, entering the small box without hesitation.

 

He closed the thin wooden door behind him and slid into the seat. He got rid of the stolen human’s jacket he was wearing, bared his fangs out and softly cracked his neck, he needed to feel and smell like a vampire again, rather than the human smell that was all over him, which was to say the least, degrading. He liked it better when it was on humans not on himself.

 

A thick, neck-ruffling, musky and evil smell made Jongdae drop the paper he was reading, his teeth gritted together and he tightly shut his fist around the pen, almost crushing it. A scowl took over his usually collected face expressions.

He abruptly got up, taking long strides in the corridors, letting his steps echo through the church’s high ceilings as his covered feet press into the cold marble floors. 

The church that Jongdae was assigned to was small, but it was comfortable and the people were generally kind. It wasn’t easy when he first started working there, it was hard to adapt at first but and soon he fell into a routine-taking care of the church, writing his sermons, and preaching them to his congregation, and then of course there was the Sacrament of Penance. Confessions were always Jongdae’s favorite part of the job, it was were he felt he most connected with those in his parish, where he felt that he did the most good. It was were people were at their most vulnerable and Jongdae was there to help them, to assist them to find their way back to God. But this exact seeker made his blood boil. 

The faster he walked the stronger the smell hit him. It was a putrid, malodorous. He loathed that smell. The smell of a vampire. 

It wasn’t distinctive to humans, only vampires and hunters recognized it. It had an underlying metallic reek of blood beneath it. Disturbing as this was, Jongdae wasn’t necessarily shocked. It was a vampire, after all.

 

Jongdae’s feet come to a halt in front of the room he usually did acts of penance in confession in. The priest always stayed as long as possible there so no one that no one waiting would be left out. 

Why would a fucking vampire come to church?

 Although he wanted to kick the vampire out of his church but he couldn’t. This was a place of God, peace and protection. He had hoped that years of being between humans and away from vampires and their lifestyles would be enough to cover his smell for the other vampire.

He entered the room and sat down. They were separated by a wall with a screen in the middle so the two could hear each other speak. Jongdae leaned back into his place, glancing towards the screen- he always had a habit of looking towards whoever was speaking, even if he couldn't really see them. But now, he needed to see them. 

 

“Go on, my dear.” Although angry, Jongdae still spoke gently, it was his job, after all.

 

The vampire didn’t say anything at first, letting several moments of silence fall between them before speaking. “F-father...” he began, voice breathy, as if he was on the verge of tears. “I've done so many things... so many terrible things over these past few years, and —” his voice hesitated. He turned so he was facing the screen. Lips quirked when the priest’s silhouette on the other side of the screen caught his eye. “I– I don't know what to do about it, any of it. I want to be forgiven, father. But, I don't know if God can forgive me for what I've done...” he breathed out.

 

“Whatever sins you have committed can be forgiven. Our lord and savior, Christ is forgiving. No sin is too great for his love." He explained, pausing for a moment and glancing at the man's shadow. He couldn't help but to question the smell he radiated.

 

 Had Jongdae spent too much time around humans that he started confusing the smell of a vampire for regular stench?

 

“All you must do is show repentance." He continued, "tell me, what burdens are these that lay heavy in your heart?” he asked calmly.

 

“I’ve hurt people, a lot of them…” The vampire spoke in a soft tone, as if he truly was sorry.

He in fact, wasn’t. Not even the littlest bit. He had no respect for humans, but he needed to mask the sadness and guilt up, he needed to confess to be protected.

 

“There was this guy, Dongmin. He was a nice guy, I met him in a bar, I think he had a family, I slept with him. But that’s not the issue here, for me it didn’t matter whether we were drunk or not. I knew it was wrong but, i’d still have done it again and again and again, he was a really good fuck.”

 

A devilish smirk spread across his mouth as he continued. “And i did. We started seeing each other for like 2 weeks, he’d meet me at some cheap hotel away from the city where no one could recognize him, and he’d just fuck me. He'd fuck me for hours, then, just leave.” Minseok’s teeth gritted at the fake story he made up, he did go through a similar situation but that definitely was not why he was here.

He almost chuckled at himself. Lying in front of God–he didn’t even believe in God–while seeking his protection. It was really a scoffing worthy situation.

“When he was done with me he threw me away like a dirty rag,” Minseok’s tone of voice was becoming harsher the longer he spoke. “A fucking rag.” He growled.

 

Jongdae bit his lip, in his considerably long life as a priest, he had never faced such a situation. People here weren’t bad, their confessions were rather trivial compared to what this man was about to confess. This small town, in size and in mind, hadn't encountered someone who had admitted to the act of homosexuality, something that  was considered a sin in the eyes of the   
church.

He pursed his lips, because no matter how long it had been since he last had sex, he was, in fact, a bisexual himself. He had more encounters with men than women. The stranger’s word of ‘he fucked me for hours.’ Stuck in his head and were making him feel things he didn’t need to feel.

 

He shook his head lightly, this wasn’t about him. His mind drifted back to the guy’s confession and what he was about to say. He wasn’t sure he’d like it.

 

The silence made Jongdae’s blood as cold as the autumnal air that crept through an open window. Bereft of any wind the leaves outside hung limp until they fell of their own accord, there was no whispering noise or rustling but as he listened more closely, he could hear the feeble sound of rain. He could hear the beat of the rain against the window, and if he looked out, he would see through the curtain of water, the dimmed lights of the sprawling city. He thought of how on clear night the view was awe-inspiring, but on this night his only thought was this stranger. 

 

“After Dongmin told me that we couldn't see each other anymore, I followed him home. I watched him for a few days, I saw him with his family, they looked happy,” he chuckled, “how could he be so fucking happy with a woman he cheated on with?” Jongdae could almost see the stranger flaring. “And one evening when he was in the garage I confronted him. We argued but things escalated and...” The stranger paused, “I grabbed the screwdriver from the toolbox and jabbed it through his throat, then I proceeded to rip his chest, break his ribs and take his heart out.” There was little to no emotion in his voice as he spoke.

 

“He wasn’t the only one. That I killed I mean.” The stranger sighed, “I could go on and on, father, but...” The thunder rumbled outside, and the lights flickered several times inside the church, but they didn’t go out. “I'm afraid that'd take forever, and I didn't particularly come here to confess.”

 

Jongdae always thought of rain as poetic. It fell like God's own poetry; each drop was a single letter in a song that took eons to sing. It has always been music, always called to him in ways he couldn’t explain. When the patter of the drops tumbled from grey skies the melody brought serenity no matter the chaos in his life. But right now the rain seemed more a ominous sound, a horrifying soundtrack to the man's gruesome story, the thunder a warning-telling him he wasn't safe.

Jongdae covered his hand over his mouth to stifle the sound that bubbled to the surface, something half gasp half whimper. Dread settled in his stomach, like he had swallowed a rock.

A murderer.

Jongdae had been taught that any sin was forgivable under God's good grace...but murder? Homosexuality?

The man didn't even seem guilty about it, he spoke as if he was telling someone about traffic or a topic equally as boring.

 

Jongdae crossed himself, a quick touch to his forehead, chest, both shoulders, "God help me." He murmured, breathless and inaudible words.

 

He imagined the situation, he could feel the sweat drench his skin, the throbbing of his the man’s eyes, the ringing screams vibrating in the murderer’s ears. The thumping of his heart against his chest increased as his fingers curled into a fist, nails digging into his palm. 

 

Then Jongdae thought about how no one was in the church now, only him and this psychopath of a murderer. He was grateful that the church was empty therefore the stranger couldn’t hurt any more people. But he was also scared, even if he was a vampire himself and could protect himself but he swore to god he’d never /be/ a vampire. Perhaps he should run? But he had no one to  run to. He was lonely and stuck in this situation with a murderer. Then again, could it possibly be any better to sit here waiting like a fly caught in a web?

Jongdae’s fingers wrapped tightly around the cross on his neck, keeping his ears open for any indication that the man on the other side of the confessional moving. 

 "...what did you come for, then?” he spoke softly, almost unable to believe the situation he was facing.

 

“Tell me, father. Are you afraid?” the stranger’s voice drawn out in a menacing tease. He knew the priest was afraid, however, that didn't stop him from toying with him for a bit.

 

Slowly, the stranger stood up, and swiftly pulled his blade out from underneath his leather jacket. Then, he dragged the blade over the wooden mesh of the screen, adding to the sinister sounds from the storm.

 

“I'm telling you, killing those people – especially the men. Slicing into their flesh and watching their souls just leave their bodies,” he hummed at the memory, “Mmm, they're the most arousing moments in my life.” He sighed, “Blood,” the stranger groaned. “-mmm, it gets me off more than sexual acts.”

 

Suddenly he opened the door to the confessional and stepped out of the small booth.

“Come out here, father. I wanna see you, face to face.” He demanded, practically growling, “I have something I want to show you, and don't even try to run away because I'll catch you.”

Jongdae wasn’t afraid, but rather anxious. He didn’t fear death, he believed that he was supposed to welcome it because it meant he was going back home, to heaven to God...people that taught him such things had obviously never actually been met with the threat. Teaching about death and actually experiencing the imminence of it were vastly different things.

 

But that didn’t matter, he was a vampire after all, even if he lived as a human for so long that he adopted their lives that didn’t change that he was immortal and particularly can’t be killed, well, not by a normal human. Only hunters knew how to end a vampire’s long life. 

 

But he didn’t want to go back to that lifestyle, he didn’t want to drain someone’s blood. Everything he’d have learnt will vanish as soon as he’d spare his fangs out, and he didn’t want that life anyone, but he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. 

This was his fear.

 

Jongdae’s knuckles were white with his tight grip on the crucifix, holding himself up.

   
A scraping sound was heard from the other side, a knife, the priest realized. He scooted himself backwards as far as he could go till his back was pressed against the hard wood.

 He was stuck, trapped in this small box. He felt sick as he listened to the man speak of how the killing and the torture gave him sexual pleasure. 

Jongdae closed his eyes, and started whispering prayers to himself to try to block out the other's words. 

“Even though I walk through the darkest valley,I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me. Psalm chapter twenty-three, verse four.”

 

Jongdae took another shaky breath and recited another prayer, “Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid or terrified because of them, for the LORD your God goes with you; he will never leave you nor forsake you. Deuteronomy chapter thirty-one, verse six.”

 

He took another ragged breath, shaky as he heard movements. The murderous stranger was in front of his door, If Jongdae had once considered running that hope was now dashed. He kept praying and seeking god’s help, “Say to those with fearful hearts, Be strong, do not fear; your God will come, he will come with vengeance; with divine retribution he will come to save you. Isaiah chapter thirty-five, verse four.”

 

Jongdae’s eyes widened as stared at the door in front of him, the only thing keeping him safe from the stranger. There was no lock, all the man had to do was tear open the door and he would get to him. Jongdae took another deep breath and stood to his feet on weak knees before he hesitantly pushed open the door to finally see his assailant.

 

As their eyes met, anger boiled deep in his system, as hot as lava. It churned within, the pressure of this raging sea of anger made him unable to think for a moment, before an inaudible gasp left his pink lips. An imposing stream of memories crashed on him like a tidal wave. His jaw clenched and teeth grinded in anger at the sight of him. He never thought he’d see him again, so soon. He had recognized his smell but in his mind, he wanted to reject it. 

 

Right in front of him was Minseok. Jongdae held a sigh, no, he wasn’t pleased to see him, he shouldn’t let himself show any signs of relief that Minseok is alive and well. Well, as well as he can be.

 

“What are you doing here?" he murmured in a cold, sharp tone.

 

Minseok cocked an eyebrow at him then chuckled, “Not so afraid now father huh? I gotta say I didn’t expect to see /you/ here but i’m glad I did.” He grinned.

“At least one of us is.” Jongdae glared at him.

 

“Ah rude,” Minseok furrowed his eyebrows and pouted.

 

Jongdae fixed his clothes and pulled Minseok by the arm out of the room which was too dark, too small, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe, because What The Fuck? Minseok is alive. And here, right in front of him. 

 

He pushed Minseok inside his office quite roughly but he didn’t regret it. He took collected steps towards the water dispenser as more memories come down crashing into him.

Gummy grins. Small warm hands. Rough touches. Cat eyes. Horns. Warm bodies mingling together. Hot mouthes locked together. Night dates. Soft touches. Whispered declarations of love. Bare milky neck. Long sharp fangs. Chaos. Blood. Dead bodies. Departure.

It all made Jongdae’s head swim with memories he didn’t need to remember. He quickly downed the water and sighed deeply. God help him.

 

“Minseok. How did you know i’m here?” he pursed his lips as he sat down on his chair, facing Minseok who was sitting on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

 

“I didn’t.” He rolled his eyes and pushed his legs up to lay them on Jongdae’s desk, earning a dirty look from him. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Jongdae asked in a flat tone, a scowl still present on his face.

 

"Remember when I was called the evil one?” Minseok grinned devilishly. “Yeah i’m still called that."

"I wanted your reasons for being here, not your nickname." Jongdae almost hissed out.

 

"You’ll be angrier,” Minseok pursed his lips.

 

“What did you do now?” Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows “…don’t tell me the story you told me was actually correct..” 

 

Minseok grinned for the nth time. “Left a teeny tiny detail.” 

Jongdae swallowed roughly, Minseok radiated of trouble. Always has. “And that is.”

Minseok stretched and made himself comfortable on the chair as he spoke nonchalantly. “That I left him in his garage for his family to find and now the police is out looking for me. Ah no no,” he made a gesture with his hands, “don’t get mad now that’s not worth it, sweetie, I got a bigger storm coming.” He chuckled.

 

“Minseok,” Jongdae hissed as he slammed his fists on the desk, “You do fuc- you do realize what ripping a human’s heart out mean right?” 

Minseok blinked once, twice then he bursted out laughing. “Of course. You taught me, daddy.” 

Jongdae rubbed his temple, already in intense stress. “Do you want to cause war between humans and us? And for God’s sake don’t call me that.”

 

Minseok pouted, it had always been a habit of his, “Why not? I thought your kinky self would like it, and it’s cooler than father if you ask me. And I don’t believe in God.” He shrugged and rolled his eyes when Jongdae gave him an unimpressed look.

 

“What else did you do?” he sighed.

 

“Now where’s the fun in telling you when you can fuck the information out of me?” Minseok smirked.

 

If Jongdae was being honest, Minseok’s words turned him on. Minseok’s well-being turned him, the man was sex on legs…literally and figuratively. But he couldn’t let himself succumb to him and his dirty ways.

 

“Minseok.” He warned, only to get another eye roll.

“What?” he yawned, jongdae couldn’t tell if it was in mocking or not. “I was hoping you’d put me on my knees. But not necessarily for praying.” 

 

“What are you doing here Minseok? What do you want?” Jongdae asked, ignoring Minseok’s dirty mouth.

 

“The church’s sanctuary.” He stated flatly.

 

Hadn’t Jongdae been nervous he’d have rolled his eyes at this ridiculous rule. The laws and church were separated entities. If someone was persecuted, they could claim sanctuary in a church and they couldn’t be arrested. It only led to lowlife and criminals living their lives within these walls, without ever appreciating the true meaning of religion.

 

“Who are you hiding from?” 

 

“Many people. And before you ask, for many reasons as well.” He yawned again.

“Okay. We’ll talk in the morning, let me show you a room where you can stay in for the night.” Jongdae sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in under thirty minutes.

“Thank you, Daedae.” Minseok smiled softly and Jongdae’s heart ached for a moment because he recognized that smile, his genuine smile.

 

“It’s father.” He deadpanned as he ushered Minseok out.

 

“Oh kinky.” He wiggled his eyebrows, and just like that he switched personalities again.

 

“Jo-Father. Father, what do I do about my .. situation…situations.” He bit his bottom lip as he followed Jongdae through the corridors.

 

Jongdae almost cursed. “You can …drink from me I suppose. But for the other thing…Minseok, this is a place of god, adultery is a huge sin.” He cleared his throat as he opened one of the room’s doors.

 

Minseok rolled his eyes, “You taking care of my vampire self because you cause the issue is such a Jongdae thing to do. But fuck am I supposed to do with my incubus self huh? I didn’t choose to be a demon- wait,” he suddenly cackled loudly, “How ironic and unsweet, a demon, an incubus demon is standing comfortably in the heart of a church and who is its priest? A fucking vampire. Who turned me into a vampire too.” He giggled, “Ah why aren’t you laughing? Isn’t the irony funny? Religion and its places are such a joke.”

“Minseok, be respectful. I have every right to kick you out of here if you don’t behave. Now i’ll get you some clothes so you can shower, i’ll make something for you to eat in the meanwhile..actual human food, it helped me go vegan, but if you still wouldn’t be satisfied and wanted blood then, i’ll let you drink from me.” He fidgeted with the cross that was hanging from his neck. 

“Okay.” Minseok said softly, almost drained out.

 

“Okay.” Jongdae repeated.

 

And just as he was about to leave the room, Minseok pulled him by his arm and pressed a single, soft kiss on his cheek, “thank you.”

Jongdae wanted to tell him that he didn’t have to thank him, it’s his duty but he let it slide and accepted the kiss, even though it made his heart flutter and head spin with more memories.

But he only nodded and left soundlessly.

 

Fresh and clean, Minseok pouted as he showed distaste towards the meal Jongdae was offering him, it didn’t taste as good as blood did.

“Okay. Fine.” Jongdae sighed and pulled one of his sleeves up, exposing his wrist to Minseok.

“Ah I was hoping for the neck but, this will do.” He grinned as he stared hungrily at Jongdae’s wrist.

“Make it quick.” Jongdae said flatly.

 

A faint pressure on the fragile skin of his wrist was all the warning he received before Minseok’s fangs sunk deep, sending overwhelming waves of pain thrashing through Jongdae’s body, the pain itself is a heady thing, drawing a sound of gratification from Jongdae as he melted against the bed, automatically baring his wrist for Minseok.

All rational thought fled his mind in an instant.

It was strangely soothing to feel Minseok’s jaw working against him in rhythmic swallows, he would never admit it to himself but he missed this. And he was starkly disappointed when Minseok pulled away with a final lick to the puncture wounds. The sensation of his skin healing by itself was enough distraction for Jongdae.

 

Feeling a bit dizzy, Jongdae stood up hastily and left Minseok lying on the bed alone, “Goodnight, Minseok. If you need me I’m two rooms away.”

“Thank you again. Goodnight Jongdae, I mean daddy. Oops, father.” He grinned lazily, showing his pretty gums.

 

“Funny.” Jongdae said drily as he opened the door to leave.

“You know it.” Was all he could hear before closing the door and heading to his own room.

What an eventful day.

 

That night Jongdae slept with teeth sinking into his pillow, he let his hard on be without touching it as Minseok’s lewd moans echoed through the sacred church for he was taking care of his own needs.

 

21st/ February / 1972

 

Standing in a big ballroom, surrounded by people he roughly considered as acquaintances, Jongdae sighed. He felt bored.

 

He sipped on his champagne and scanned the place, people in different shapes were all around, women wearing fancy dresses, men with their tuxedos, all wearing masks for the masquerade ball. Some were dancing, some were eating, some were just standing like his group; talking and drinking their drinks.

 

Jongdae trailed his eyes to the ballroom instead. It was beautifully decorated, it was   
old, also huge. Its golden walls were filled with even more golden decor, making it all seem like it was all taken out of a Versailles dining hall ready for a feast. He looked up, the chandeliers hung spread around the great ballroom ceiling, their shiny material in great contrast to the paintings above them, and their dull lighting illuminating on the great dining tables below, giving it all a magical atmosphere. 

He adjusted his mask and walked towards the buffet and took a plate and put some food on it.

 

Eventually he felt the heat of someone beside him and he grinned, glancing behind him to see a blonde haired man with a sultry smile aimed at him. He walked towards him and extended his hand to him, the stranger took it gracefully and shook it.

 

“Minseok.” He introduced himself with a gummy smile on full display.

Jongdae couldn’t see his whole face but his cat eyes were distinctive, even with a mask on.

“Jongdae, nice to meet you.” He smiled at him. 

 

 They didn’t know how they ended up in one of the palace rooms, erotically grinding against each other. If anyone asked, it’s the alcohol.

 

Jongdae put his hands on Minseok’s hips as the latter kept grinding back against him to the music playing in the ballroom. Minseok let out a bubble of a laugh as he felt a cock- firm but not quite yet hard- grinding against his ass.

He could easily change that before the fast music ended, Minseok thought.

Moving to the beat, he showed off for Jongdae. When the music ended, Minseok he was pushed against one of the walls, his lips were taken in a fierce kiss.

Minseok moaned and jumped up, wrapping his arms around the vampire’s neck and his legs around his waist, grinding against his now very hard cock through his pants. “We should-” kiss, “-probably get on-” another kiss, “-the bed-!” Minseok gasped when Jongdae moved his lips  to the skin of his neck, just underneath his collar and he melted into a pile of goo with a few well-placed kisses. 

 “Not the first time I’ve been with one of you kind, love,” Jongdae said and Minseok had only a moment to process the words as his eyes widened before his lips were stolen in another kiss.

“W-wait! Wait, wait!” Minseok panted out, eyeing the man suspiciously, “W-what do you mean, one of my kind?”

Jongdae rolled his eyes, “You’re a demon, an Incubus, if my mind serves me correctly,” he said before bucking his hips up, his cock rubbing against Minseok’s own and the demon moaned, letting his head fall back against the wall.

Jongdae loved his luck in that moment, he loved incubuses, he could easily take advantage of their availability. An eager and submissive creature who will obey his every whim was exactly what he needed.

   
“And my being one doesn’t turn you off at all?” Minseok couldn’t help but question, he never thought humans knew about incubus and he would have never even think of getting fucked by one either, since all humans knew Incubi and Succubi could kill men and women with sex if they wanted to.

“Fuck no,” Jongdae said with a grin and Minseok grinned back.

“Well then, by all means, let’s get to it.” he purred, before taking a kiss of his own, making Jongdae groan.

 

Suddenly, Jongdae threw Minseok on the bed and climbed on top of him, he reclaimed his mouth in another hot kiss, his lips slowly trailing to the incubus’ neck, hips slowly rolling against his. Jongdae’s cock was aching at this point. Bulge pressed up against his slacks, tenting the fabric there. Ever since he laid eyes on the attractive incubus, walking around looking like a delicious meal, literally and figuratively, all he felt was endless torture. But, those two hours were worth it because now, Jongdae had the sexy incubus precisely how he wanted him. Alone, vulnerable and under him. 

 

 Jongdae pulled away from Minseok’s neck, looking him in the face as he rolled his hips against him again, his smirk becoming more prominent by the second. His hand dragged along Minseok’s shoulders and chest, then they  came to rest on the hem of his shirt. He eased it up slightly and asked with a raised brow, "Do you want me to remove this shirt?"

Minseok answered verbally instead of using words, he arched slightly into the contact of Jongdae’s hand sliding down his chest, shifting his own hips against him, his skin flushing and his black slacks feeling slightly too tight. "Of course," he murmured, his voice more hoarse than he meant for it to be. He removed his hands from his bedmate for the night and tugged his shirt off over his head from the back of his collar.

 

Jongdae chuckled lightly as he watched the action. When it was removed he straightened his back once again, eyes raking over the sight of the bare chested incubus. The vampire took a bit more time removing his own shirt, slipping his hands beneath the fabric and sliding it over his head slowly and with purpose. He offered a soft grin and he ran his fingertips along Minseok’s bare chest once again.

 

Minseok returned the smirk as he watched him teasingly removing the article, finally sliding his hands up and down Jongdae’s now-revealed skin, humming softly at the softness of it. Jongdae tilted his head backwards, sighing happily as Minseok’s lips made contact with his skin. 

Suddenly, Jongdae leaned forward, pressing his lips against Minseok’s stomach while his fingers began to toy with the button of the incubus’ slacks. 

Minseok’s mouth dropped open at the sight of Jongdae kneeling on the floor between his legs, nimble fingers pawing at the fastening on his pants, and his skin flushed bright in anticipation. He swallowed roughly, absentmindedly digging his fingers into the fabric of the bedsheets to either side of him.

 

Jongdae unfastened the pants and tugged them roughly off of the incubus, leaving him in his underpants, but otherwise completely naked, he let his hands roam along his thighs, slipping barely under the hem of the remaining garment. "You look better without pants on,” he pressed a kiss on the inside of Minseok’s thigh, “So much better.” Another kiss, to the other thigh. And Minseok moaned, eyes closed in pleasure.

 

 Though, they shot open at the feeling of Jongdae’s fingers on his jaw. He lifted his chin at the contact, his eyes closing again at the pleasure of the touch.

 

Jongdae’s nails subconsciously dug into the flesh of his thighs, not hard enough to actually hurt him; but they were still quite sharp, each hand alternating the movement as he kneaded the incubus’ flesh. 

 

Minseok let his head fall back onto the pillow. his jaw dropping open again and eyes fluttering closed. He had always been a fan of a bit of pain--sometimes more--so the kneading of Jongdae’s nails did nothing but arouse him further. "Mmh. Jongdae. Please stop teasing, take me now," he whined.

 

Jongdae nodded and reached over toward the nightstand and rummaged through the drawer to retrieve something to make this all a bit easier. Luckily enough, he found lotion. He squeezed out the content onto his fingers, making sure they were  slick enough for this. He trailed the cool substance down Minseok’s chest, past his stomach, all the way down towards his entrance.

 

“You're gonna like this a lot.” Jongdae rasped, and with that he began prodding his hole with a wet finger, wasting no time in letting it pass through the ring of muscle. Minseok let out a groan, Jongdae slowly eased his finger in and out, steadily and roughly, till  he heard Minseok cry out.

 

“Please more… I-fuck! I need so much more.” Jongdae smirked, he didn’t give in that easily.

 

“You're so greedy, I haven't even done anything yet.” He kept the pace slow, groans leaving his mouth and soon the incubus was letting out moans under him.

 

“J-jongdae-”

 

“I’m gonna get my cock inside you. I bet I'd fit so perfectly… Shit! Your walls are fluttering, you're gonna be so tight around me. Mmm I bet you look so sexy while stretched open by cock….Oh, fuck…” Minseok whimpered and bucked his hips down harder to meet Jongdae’s slowing fingers.

 

“No, please… don't stop… please keep going…” Those pleas were sinfully sweet to Jongdae’s ears.

 

“Fuck… you're driving me crazy.” Jongdae cursed and  kept his fingers slow, when he added another finger,Minseok sobbed out.

 

“Ple-please!” he whimpered, he was ready, he just wanted to get fucked now.

“Yes… oh yes… Keep begging. I’ll fuck you so hard you won't even know how to feel. Leave you screaming until you can't speak anymore, and you'd still want more, right? You little incubus slut. You'd still want me to fuck you until you can't take it anymore. I’ll leave you sore and aching for more.” He sped up his finger even more and Minseok was nothing but gasped out moans, completely putty in his hands.

 

“J-jongdae! it's not enough! Take me, ruin me, destroy me.” Minseok whimpered yet again and  fucking hell, Jongdae almost came right then and there, Minseok sounded so erotic. 

 

But Jongdae kept teasing, only stroking the sensitive spot while intensely watching Minseok.

 

“Are you going to fuck me or not, Jongdae?” Minseok purred, his eyes were dazed, he was dizzy, drunk and desperate.

 

Jongdae chuckled as he looked around the room they were in. He had just noticed that candles were lit and the fire was on, good. It was warm. 

“Patience. I’m going to fuck you.”

 

“Please,” Minseok whispered. “Now.”

 

"Please, I need you to fuck me, I can't carry on like this. I can't do it. Please... please."

 

His pleas fell away and Jongdae sank into him slowly, inch by torturous inch. The noises Minseok made were sinfully lewd, while  Jongdae inaudibly let a stream of "fuck... fuck... fuck..."  

Once Jongdae was fully sheathed in him, he took a minute to try and clear his head. Minseok was making soft little noises as though he was whispering a prayer under his breath, Jongdae realized his own arms were shaking as he tried with every ounce of his being not to tear Minseok’s limbs, he watched him intensely as he breathed in deeply through his nose and out from his mouth, his eyes closed. The incubus was so hot and tight around him, almost vice like, and the strength of it was almost painful. He closed his eyes and sighed, this was perfect. 

 

“Jongdae..." 

Jongdae opened his eyes, looking down upon the flushed mess that laid below him, his eyes hazy and his pink mouth parted.

"... you have to move, please. I need you to move." Minseok begged.

Jongdae couldn't explain to him that it was taking all of his resolve not to lose it, that if he didn't keep his composure he wouldn't be able to guarantee Minseok wouldn't get hurt, he was a vampire after all. Though, He had a feeling Minseok didn't really give a shit about that.

 Jongdae placed his hands on Minseok’s hips and slowly began to move. He pulled almost all of the way out, and then immediately began to push back in, the incubus’ groans ringing in his ears. He rocked into him, as deep as he could get.

Minseok’s head lolled back as moan after moan tumbled from his lips. Jongdae wanted those lips on his. He wanted to claim that mouth, so he leaned forward, catching Minseok’s mouth mid-moan, Minseok was immediately kissing him back with hunger. Kissing was not supposed to be a part of this. Yet here they were. Jongdae couldn't find it in himself to care or be concerned, all he wanted was to fill Minseok with every part of himself, fill him until there was nothing left of himself to give. 

 

Their tongues slid against one another, and Jongdae pulled that plump lip into his mouth and bit down on it, careful not to break the skin, he couldn’t allow himself to bare his fangs now.

 

 His resolve wavered as Minseok’s deepened the kiss, using more teeth. A bead of blood pooled on the corner of Minseok’s mouth before being licked away by Jongdae. 

 

Minseok whimpered under him and it was too much, the sounds that Minseok was making, the taste of blood he had of him, the way he felt around him, it was all too much and made Jongdae give an involuntarily deep thrust that had Minseok calling out his name. 

Jongdae liked hearing his name being called by Minseok, the sound coming from that mouth, that throat. His mouth made his way down to the incubus neck, clamping down with lips and teeth to leave a mark. God, his fangs itched so much, there was nothing he wanted more than to sink them into the delicious milky neck that was displayed before him.

Minseok pushed into the thrust, and Jongdae felt the vibration of Minseok moaning through his throat as his lips were still mouthing at it. He rocked faster now, hitting that spot that made Minseok’s breath catch and his hands grip the duvet tighter.

"More," he called out, "I need more, Jongdae. Harder. Please, give me more. Give me everything."

Greedy little fucker. Everything?

And /Everything/ shall Jongdae give him.

 

He smirked against Minseok’s throat and pulled back, the new angle of his body causing Minseok to make a sound in the back of his throat. His thrust became deeper, longer, harder and he knew Minseok must feel like the air was being knocked out of him with each pounding rhythm but he seemed to revel in it, trying to wrap his legs around Jongdae’s waist and pull him in tighter. 

Minseok barely had time to react as he felt something sharp pierce his skin, a searing pain overcoming him. He screamed, thrashing helplessly between the vampire and the mattress. He felt Jongdae smirk against the skin of his neck. Soon he relaxed as the sharp fangs sunk deeper into his neck without meaning to. A natural demonesses reaction to being dominated.

 

His legs slowly untangled from Jongdae’s waist, the latter leaned over him and supported himself by the elbows, Minseok’s hands snaked their way up his arms and to his shoulders where they gripped tightly in euphoric pleasure.

 

God he was so responsive, every movement Jongdae made, every twist of his fangs or a specific hard suck had sounds falling from Minseok’s mouth and they only served to push Jongdae closer and closer to the edge himself.

Every part of him wanted to sink his fangs deeper into Minseok. But he didn’t know what he wanted, did he want to claim him as his own? Or turn him? Can incubus turn into vampires? Or did he want to kill him? In that hazy state of mind he knew that it definitely wasn’t the latter. 

 

Jongdae carried on his relentless assault, the feeling of Minseok around him spurring him on past winding himself, past exhaustion, past the delicious burn in his muscles. And the taste of Minseok’s blood was so fucking delicious, he slurped the crimson liquid viciously. 

 

Minseok was responsive with him as though he knew exactly what he needed, his back arching up towards him and his muscles clenching hot and tight around his cock in the most perfect way. God, Jongdae loved this feeling. 

 

Minseok’s fingers gripped into Jongdae’s blades and his head was tossed back, breathing leaving him in harsh pants. He could feel Jongdae twitching inside of him, his face buried in his neck with sharp fangs nipping at the flesh there.

 

Minseok’s blood was sweeter, thicker, richer with nutrients and life than any other human Jongdae has ever tasted. He greedily sucked the hot blood and felt it pour down his throat as continued to drink, ignoring the choking gasps echoed in the castle.

 

Suddenly he stopped and licked the spot on Minseok’s neck clean. He continued to draw his hips back into Minseok, he slid in again and again and again with Minseok showing the slightest resistance as he clamped down on him.

 

 Minseok’s lips sought out his, clashing in a mix of passionate lust and hunger, tongues tangling, he didn't even care when he tasted the remnants of his own blood on Jongdae’s lips. 

"Ohhhh... fuck. Fuck. FUCK! J-jongdae, fuck i'm so close!" Minseok moaned with whatever energy he had left. 

The sound of him made Jongdae inhale sharply as his own balls tightened up and he snapped his hips forwards again and again, intent on forcing everything out of Minseok that he could. 

"Come on Minnie, come for me. I want to see you come undone.”

 

Minseok’s entire body tensed at Jongdae’s words and his fingers gripped into his arms as he shouted his name once and came violently over his own stomach, his cock twitching as lash after lash of come coated him and he whispered a steady stream of, "oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck."

 

His muscles contracted around Jongdae’s cock and the sight of him, undone, blood seeping out from the holes on his neck and covered in his own release was enough for Jongdae to chase his own orgasm that had quickly begun to take over in his core. 

"Fuck..." he groaned and attempted to pull out.

"No," Minseok was still panting, still high from his own orgasm, "Fill me, I want you to fill me up with your come."

"Fucking hell, Minseok!" Jongdae barely managed to get the words past his own lips before he came, coating Minseok’s walls with his semen, the after effects of Minseok’s orgasm milking his cock of every last drop as his thrusts became more and more erratic until finally they slowed to a complete stop.

Jongdae’s chest was heaving and he could hear Minseok was the same underneath him. He released his grip on his hips, noticing the redness there that would definitely bruise tomorrow. He laid forward, leaning on his forearms and pressed their chests together, the slick feeling of Minseok’s release binding them together. He pressed his forehead to Minseok’s collar and laid like that for a while until his breathing had returned to normal.

 

“Fucking hell you’re a fucking vampire!” Minseok gasped, eyes blown wide.

 

“The baddest one out there.” Jongdae smirked and playfully bit Minseok’s shoulder.

 

[present]

 

Minseok’s soft and small palm pushed at him through his pants, Jongdae couldn’t help the low groan that bubbled from his chest. Said hand slipped into his boxers and Jongdae threw his head back against the pillow as he felt the first touch against his sensitive cock.

 

He woke up, panting. He didn’t spare a thought as his hand dived under his sweatpants, fingers squeezing tight around his aching erection. Jongdae didn’t think of how wrong and sinful it was. he thought of Minseok, thought of his beautiful face, of pushing his shoulders down and fucking into his mouth, careful to avoid sharp teeth from slicing up his skin. He thought of blood and come smeared against Minseok’s lips, thought of marking Minseok’s pearly skin, thought of eating Minseok out, thought of sinking his fangs into the meat of Minseok’s thigh’s, thought of fucking Minseok—

 

His hand tightened around his cock and stars bursted behind his eyelids as he came.

 

When he caught his breath, he wiped  
his hand on the outside of his soiled sweatpants and thought of one thing only.

 

 He was so fucked.

 

17th/ march/ 1972

“Forgive me, Sir," Jongdae said lightly, amused, "but waiting to make love to you again is straining my nerves." 

 

Minseok scoffed but he was quite shaken; Jongdae could see it in his expression, in the way he nervously toyed with the buttons on his cuffs.

 

"How awfully presumptuous of you to think I'd let you."

"You will," he insisted soothingly.

Minseok gaped at him. “You wish,”

 

"Please continue," he urged. "I'm aching to hear the rest."

"You're as arrogant as usual."

 

"You love it, though." Jongdae grinned.

 

"I absolutely do not," Minseok asserted.

 

Jongdae grinned. "You missed my arrogance almost as much as I missed your eagerness, little one."

"That's absurd." Minseok rolled his eyes.

 

"I like you, Minmin ," he softly, quickly replied, catching him off guard with such tenderness.

 

Minseok smiled, “Well, i’m finished with this conversation. How about you take me to your house, rip off my clothes, and show me how much?”

“That was the plan.” Jongdae smirked.

 

18th/ May / 1973

 

“Should I stop?” Jongdae said.

Minseok heard voices from far away and he stopped moving his fingers. Minseok grabbed his wrist and pressed his hand into him.

 

“Please,” Minseok begged, “please don’t stop.”

 

“Oh, so I shouldn’t?” he said and chuckled. “That would be cruel of me, wouldn’t it?”

 

Minseok felt such pressurized pain, the tingle turned to a cold numb that made him shake. “Yes,” he said and stared into his eyes, “and you’re not cruel, are you?”

 

He bit the side of Minseok’s neck, fangs nibbling on his earlobe as he breathed heavily into his ear. “I am the cruelest man you will ever meet, Minseokie,” he husked into his ear, “but, I will make you feel so good, you will not care.”

 

Minseok stared into Jongdae’s eyes and knew that he told the truth. And just like he said, he did not care.

 

His fingers went back to work and he felt as if he was being dragged out to sea by this incredible undertow. It did not matter that he was drowning or in the company of a cruel vampire, he only cared how he made him feel and, at that moment, he never felt better.

 

11/ December/ 1974

 

The cool breeze on his neck brought Jongdae blinking back to consciousness. He shivered. The covers have been pulled half-off of him, he stretched and rolled over to see why.

 

Minseok was awake, sitting at the edge of the bed with the sheets scrunched over his shoulders and around his waist. He was holding one half of the curtains back. Jongdae couldn’t make out much more than a silhouette against the cool gray light which stung his eyes, but he could hear the steady patter of water on glass, marking out beats of breath.

"Sounds like it’s raining cats and dogs outside,” he remarked in a hoarse voice. 

Minseok turned back, the mattress dipping as his weight shifted. “Yeah it’s wild. I’m sorry for waking you up, I didn’t mean to.”

Jongdae lost himself observing Minseok’s guilty smile, eyes wide with wonder, hair still sleep-messed and sticking up a little over his ears.

Though, he didn’t answer, he just eagerly tugged on the covers and watched it slip off Minseok’s hips. He got under it, snuggling to it closer, trying to get as much warmness as possible as he also nuzzled his head back into the pillow.

"Hey!" Minseok gasped at the cold air, and his small hands reached out to grab the sheets, but Jongdae had a tight grip on them and wasn’t intending on letting go.

"It’s too early," Jongdae purred without opening his eyes. "If you want the blanket, come and get it."

Minseok sighed, and Jongdae could hear the pout in it. Then the curtain dropped back against the window frame, and suddenly, a soft weight was beside him, burrowing back into the warmth of the bed.

"I love it when it rains," Minseok whispered against Jongdae’s arm.

"And I love you," Jongdae said, smiling softly at his boyfriend. Then his lips found Minseok’s and they were kissing, cuddling together in the dark under the sheets.

Jongdae swallowed Minseok’s pleased sigh, he gently ran his fingers in his fluffy and messy hair and let out a little chuckle as Minseok intentionally bumped their noses together, rubbing them against each other as he left small pecks on Jongdae’s lips curls. Jongdae grabbed the side of his face and kissed him properly, Minseok let him slide his tongue inside of his mouth—he could never resist it. He fisted the sheets covering them in attempt to pull Jongdae closer.

 

[present]

 

Minseok and Jongdae were sitting in his office, a heavy silence settling over them, thicker than the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. Unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around and tried to avoid catching glances from the other. Jongdae shifted uncomfortably in his seat and and grasped his sweaty, nervous hands under the desk.

“So,” Jongdae cleared his throat, “What brought you here, Minseok? In all honesty, please.”

 

“Can you fuck off for a second with morals and shit?” Minseok scoffed, “We both know the real you, so don’t fucking bother putting on the goody two shoes façade when there’s no one here but us.” 

 

Jongdae sighed tiredly, It seemed like Minseok just wanted any given little chance to go off at him.

 

“Minseok. I’m a changed person.” Jongdae spoke calmly.

 

Minseok scoffed again. “Yeah, right.”

 

“For how long will you keep this grudge against me? Huh Minseok?” Jongdae snapped at him.

 

“For as long as it’d take to make you apologize to me.” Minseok glared at him.

 

Jongdae almost scoffed himself, “That will never happen because I did nothing wrong.” He glared back. “Now, what did you come here for, Minseok?”

 

“Dumb fuck.” Minseok spat. “Ugh whatever. That’s an issue for later, for a lifetime.” He pursed his lips, “you see, in my long life as a lost vampire, thanks to someone,” he eyed Jongdae again making him roll his eyes. “I had no place to stay in for a long while, no one to seek their comfort, I kept traveling around. Remember when we ran into each other like three times in the last five decades?” Minseok grinned and No, Jongdae did Not want to remember. “Anyways, a while ago a cult adopted me and treated me as one of them. Well, technically I am, a vampire like them.”

 

Jongdae frowned, “What kind of cults?”

 

Minseok fidgeted in his seat, “Well you see, you wouldn’t like what you’ll hear.”

“I haven’t been liking anything that’s been coming from you ever since you stepped a foot in this church.” Jongdae hissed at him.

“How romantic,” Minseok rolled his eyes.

 

“What kind of cults, Minseok?”

 

“Uh, I don’t think they had established a name for it but uh, we used to gang bang humans there, it was so hot you should’ve witnessed it,” Minseok grinned at the disgusted face Jongdae pulled, “Naturally we drank their blood after we were done too. Now the part that you wouldn’t like is, I solely ate their hearts.” 

 

Raged filled Jongdae’s stomach, he felt his ears getting hot. He glared at him then spat out "YOU FUCKING DID WHAT?"

Minseok sneered at him then laughed only adding fuel to Jongdae’s wrath. 

"You think this is funny?" he snapped and glared at hum with hatred in his cruel dull eyes.

“No no, pardon. I just missed hearing you curse. Would’ve felt better if it was lower and whispered in my ear though.” Minseok wiggled his eyebrows and Jongdae was taken aback for a moment.

 

No, he wouldn’t play this game with Minseok. He knew how dirtily Minseok played.

“Minseok.” Jongdae snarled in a warning tone, “Why did you do that? And does anyone know? Is anyone after you? Please tell me humans aren’t aware of this issue.” Jongdae fired question after question, this was already stressing him out.

 

“Calm down will you? No, no human knows of this, just the cult, the vampires themselves are mad at me because i’ve been too ‘reckless and vicious’ pfff, there was no such a thing.”

 

“You need to leave.” Jongdae stated after couple of minutes of silence.

 

Minseok’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, “You can’t kick me out i’m seeking the church’s protection’s not yours.”

Jongdae groaned, “Please, as if you care. And I meant to leave the country, you’re not safe here.”

 

Minseok stayed quiet for couple of moments then exhaustedly sighed, “Dae, i’m tired. I’m so fucking tired of this.”

 

Once again, Jongdae was taken aback by Minseok’s words.

 

“Min-“

 

“No, Listen to me. I’m so tired of this Jongdae, tired of running and changing places, tired of not having my own person who I can seek haven in. You were supposed to be that person dae. I’m- I’m tired of fighting and holding grudges. Please. Please let us fix this–whatever between us. I miss you,” he sighed deeply, eyes watering as he stared deeply into Jongdae’s eyes and no matter how much Jongdae tried, he couldn’t rip off his gaze from Minseok’s. “I want us to be like how we used to be, before /that/ night. We were so in love dae, how did we become enemies? How did you hate me this much? For the person you made me …you could’ve stayed and fixed me but no,” Minseok chuckled as a single stray tear rolled down on his cheek, he sucked in a breath and continued, “You ran away, you kept running away, you’re still running away, if not from me, from who you are. No matter how long you’ve spend or will spend as a ‘human priest’, you can’t change your reality Jongdae, you are a vampire and supposedly my sire. And..my lover. My one and only.” Minseok whispered the last part, both of their hearts shattering in sync, in the back of Jongdae’s mind he thought how the sound would make a melodramatic effect.

 

Jongdae looked at him like a stranger, someone he’d never seen before, and Minseok looked at him like he’d been lost to him for a thousand years and finally found.

 

“Minseok..”Jongdae trailed off, in fact, he didn’t know what to say. 

 

He hadn’t expected sarcastic Minseok to pour his heart out like that. He missed him too, so much. But he couldn’t let himself go back to that life, not now, not ever.

He cleared his throat, “Minseok look, you’re a shapeshifter, you can change your form and live normally, or you can leave the country. Don’t make it more complicated than it is.” Jongdae stated in a cold tone.

Minseok looked at him with his mouth slightly agape. Was his venting not worth it? Did his feelings not matter that much to Jongdae? Did Jongdae’s heart burned the love he had for Minseok till it became ashes that were dusted out so carelessly? 

“I fucking loathe you. So fucking much.” Minseok said through gritted teeth as he stood up to leave, heartbroken and betrayed, once again, by the one he loved the most. The only one ever.

 

19th/ June/ 1975

 

"Fuck me," Minseok commanded, his voice more of a growl than words.

Jongdae smirked in answer and raked a hand down Minseok’s chest in a forceful caress, nails digging into skin and leaving red welts in their wake, Minseok groaned at the touch, eyes fluttering close at the faint pleasurable pain. He felt Jongdae slide down his body, the brush of fingers against his mostly erect cock and then there was wet heat all around him as Jongdae swallowed him in one go. Minseok squeezed his eyes tighter when Jongdae started to suck, his mouth and throat working on the hard flesh in sinfully wonderful ways.

 

A particularly sharp twist of Jongdae’s tongue left Minseok arching into him, hips thrusting wildly into the inviting heat. Jongdae took it with ease, groaning around Minseok’s cock. A hand fondled his balls, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure before trailing down further to scrape over his hole, the dry touch stealing a mewl from Minseok.

 

Jongdae was as merciless as always, working Minseok rough and fast with his mouth while he pressed the digits harder over his entrance, rubbing against the sensitive skin. He quickly drove Minseok to the edge and kept him there, not giving him the push needed to send him over. Minseok jerked his hips up and tugged on   Jongdae’s curls, wordlessly begging for release.

 

Jongdae grinned through his mouthful and began to drag his lips up Minseok’s length. Razor sharp teeth brush not-so-innocently along the underside, sending sweet agony flaring through him and Minseok is lost, shuddering and clawing at the sheets as his orgasm ripped through him, flooding him with pure, all-consuming pleasure.

 

Jongdae swallowed  his release, licking his shaft dry until Minseok pushed him away as his dick was twitching in sensitivity. 

 

There was a thin sheen of sweat glistening on Minseok’s exposed skin, lending him an ethereal air in the pale moonlight. He was stretched out on the bed, naked, writhing and turning against the cerulean sheets in a way that made Jongdae want to forget all morsels of decency and fuck him then and there.

 

“Mmm,” The demon moaned softly, and Jongdae’s mouth fell agape at the foot of the bed. 

 

There was a pressure in his gums — his fangs throbbing as they sharpen his canines. Watching his little whore of a boyfriend writhe in bed, face pressed into the pillow as he gyrated his hips into the sheets — it was too much. As Jongdae ran his tongue across his teeth. Minseok opened his beautiful brown eyes nice and wide, pupils large. He fanned his long, dark lashes at Jongdae.

 

Fuck , Jongdae thought . “He knew exactly what he’s doing to me.”

 

Jongdae made his way up Minseok’s body, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the length of him. He lazily wrapped his arms around his lover, nuzzling into his neck and breathing in the alluring aroma, sharp and spicy with the heady tang of arousal.

Jongdae’s unhurried hands roamed over Minseok, caressing every dip and curve of his body with tender affection. He leaned back a bit to trace Minseok’s mouth with a finger, simply touching for a moment before dipping inside, sliding wetly along his tongue. Minseok immediately sucked on the digit, taking it in to the knuckle and eagerly accepting two more, maintaining eye contact with the vampire as he played with his fingers, biting lightly and tonguing the pads while sucking. 

 

With a slick sound, Jongdae slipped his fingers out of Minseok’s mouth and wasted no time in directing them to his entrance, pushing one in without warning. Minseok bit his lip at the sudden breach, forcing down a mewl when Jongdae thrusted another in without letting him adjust. 

 

He tried to grind against the intruding digits in an attempt to force them deeper and Jongdae grinned and complied, thrusting them in and out of Minseok rapidly, adding a third to the mix after a few thrusts, Making Minseok throw his head back with a grunt, simultaneously pressing himself against the mattress and pushing into Jongdae’s eager fingers. 

 

They brush his prostate, teasing the little nub and sending ecstasy curling through his veins, Jongdae proceeded a relentless attack on that spot, rubbing and twisting until Minseok was writhing on the bed, mouth parted in a near continuous stream.

 

Suddenly, Jongdae pulled his fingers out. It was too much, the sight of Minseok writhing under him, getting fucked open by his fingers and releasing erotic moans. It was all too much that he needed to be inside of him immediately before bursting. He quickly coated his cock in some lotion and sensually ran his hand all over his own shaft.

 

He sighed as he nudged Minseok’s hole with his cock and he slowly sunk inside him. Minseok was tight and hot around him, slick and wet from the lotion they used. Minseok cried out in pain and pleasure and Jongdae’s fingers dug tighter into Minseok’s skin without even thinking.

 

Jongdae moaned loudly, as Minseok’s hole clenched around him, pulling impossibly tighter around his thickness. "Jo-jong!” He muttered out a sound before he remembered how to form words. "It..it's so.. yes." He gasped out what he could manage.

 

Jongdae shivered, feeling Minseok’s tongue on the side of his ear and then Minseok was rolling his hips, moving deliciously on the vampire’s cock buried inside him. Jongdae moaned as his head fell backwards.

 

Minseok moved his hips upward to meet jongdae who was snapping his own down, together they created a rhythm of their own.

 

The demon could feel the grip on his hips tighten and he whimpered. He loved being covered in scratches, hickeys and the bruises his partner gave him by digging his fingertips or nails into his flesh. Jongdae was giving Minseok exactly what he wanted… almost. 

 

When he began thrusting up into him that only added to the euphoria. “You feel so good,” he practically sobbed into Jongdae’s shoulder, feeling his length rub up against that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside. “Stretching me so wide with your cock...”

 

He pressed into Minseok’s kiss with a new found heat, practically growling as he took Minseok’s bottom lip in his teeth and bit down hard enough to taste blood, which he licked afterwards, moaning at the taste. 

 

He sped up as his fingers pressed bruisingly tighter into Minseok’s hips. Suddenly he grabbed Minseok and pulled him to edge of the bed, then he brought his feet flat on the floor for more stability as he moved his hips again, harder, faster and deeper, as Minseok demanded.

 

“Daedae,” Minseok moaned, “P-please bite me. Pleasee.” He whined at a particularly hard thrust, “i-i’m.  fuck!!! Can you stop so I can speak? Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck don’t stop.” He whimpered, Jongdae was enjoying this way too much.

 

Jongdae slowed down at a tortuous speed, but he was still thrusting hard, he even went harder and deeper. 

“You. Want. Me. To. Do. What. Baby?” He punctuated each word with a thrust.

 

“Bite me!” Minseok screamed.

 

“For what?” Jongdae growled as he sped up.

 

“Please I just want t-to experience it- oh fuck i’m so close,” he whimpered again, “please bite me till I come I beg you.” He moaned.

 

“Okay baby,” Jongdae agreed as he leaned down to kiss Minseok’s chest, sucking on a nipple on his way.

 

Suddenly, two white fangs gleamed from under Jongdae’s gums, Minseok’s eyebrows shot up in anticipation, "Please!" he moaned.

 

The two fangs sunk into his neck, he let out a small squeak before Jongdae began his assault on his neck. Vigorously tearing away his flesh with his fangs, trying to get deeper, collect more blood. Jongdae held him closer and quickened his pace, his thirst still unquenched. 

 

Minseok hissed, both from the pleasure of an oncoming release, and the pain that was now burning in his neck.  It was a sickeningly erotic juxtaposition, and one that made Minseok feel dizzy from both nausea and ecstasy.

 

Jongdae slowed his pace, just a bit, and for a moment Minseok thought he might pull away.  “Don’t,” Minseok started to say, words low and breathy.  “It’s fine – keep going.”

The words seemed reassuring enough, so Jongdae continued, hand squeezing at the base of Minseok’s erection and teeth deeply inserted into Minseok’s flesh, sucking the blood and lapping up what he could.

 

Another lewd scream of Minseok filled his ears as he sank his long, sharp fangs deeper into the tender flesh, piercing through like needles, Minseok stilled in euphoria and suddenly no sound came out of his mouth as Jongdae closed his lips around the two wounds and continued to suck his blood. Minseok moaned with pouting lips, Jongdae closed his eyes as the nectar flooded his mouth, coating his throat in hot, virulent gush. He started suckling once the streamed seemed to slow, and Minseok’s hand flew to grip his head, and he could feel his hair being tugged on from his scalp.

 

Guiding Jongdae’s hand, Minseok pressed it down on his shaft, pushing his hips forward as he felt the pressure continue to build.  Then, when he couldn’t take it anymore, he released, writhing and grunting as his cock spurted hot cum between him and Jongdae.

 

Blood was seeping out of Minseok’s neck onto the pillow under him, little drops of crimson mixed with drool fell from Jongdae’s mouth on Minseok’s chest. Minseok’s eyelids has long dropped, limps weak and unmoving, the only indication that he was still conscious were the little moans he was releasing from kissable pouty lips, and the weak clenching he offered around Jongdae.

 

And then Jongdae was coming, it was euphoric, the blood he just drank made him extra energetic, he felt his veins were bumping as he shot his sperm inside of Minseok. 

 

A wet, hot mouth closed in around the wound on his neck, tongue probing and teeth tearing his skin again, and Minseok moaned out feebly as an exquisite mix of pleasure and pain shot through his body. He was too sensitive.

Jongdae drank with blind enthusiasm, utterly oblivious to everything but the hot liquid flooding his veins as he sucked hard at Minseok’s offering, gripping his shoulders with both of his.

 

Jongdae leaned down to engage breathless Minseok in a vicious kiss, who in return licked the blood from his mouth.

When he pulled back, Jongdae saw glowing eyes watching him with blatant confusion. Jongdae’s expressions were of honesty and intensity.

 

“Jongdae?" Minseok murmured couple of minutes later after he felt energetic again, though his question tone sounded almost childlike in his wonder, "What-"

Jongdae cut him off with another kiss, this one more tender than the last, deep and lingering. Minseok’s mouth welcomed him with a nearly helpless moan. The incubus’ trembling hands rose to grip Jongdae’s naked back in a desperate grip.

"Minseok I want to keep you," Jongdae breathed against the other’s lips and didn't give him a chance to respond before he leaned back to properly straddle his lover, pressing their softening lengths together.

Minseok’s entire body shuddered violently at the contact, eyes rolling to the back of his head, fingers desperately gripping the sheets. And Jongdae just watched him with hooded eyes, amused at the disproportionate intensity of his reaction.

 

Hypersensitivity, a side effect of turning.

“I-I didn’t know it was possible…Minseok I .. think I turned you..” Jongdae spoke calmly even though what he just did was anything but a nonchalant act.

 

Slowly, Minseok felt his energy leaving his body, his eyes felt heavy and he couldn’t keep them open, his mouth felt heavy too, he could barely open it, and in that hazy state of mind Minseok took notice of the disappearance of the pain on his neck, he wanted to touch the place so badly but his hands felt heavy too, like the rest of his body. 

 

Jongdae’s lips pressed against his, tongue swiping inside of his mouth to feel his new fangs which wrenched a groan from the turning vampire. Jongdae savored the way his lover twisted and keened beneath him as he trailed soft bites and tender kisses down the firm, hard length of his body. His skin was different, colder, and less alive than it was but no less ethereal.

 

Minseok looked even more fuckable now than he did a while ago when he was begging Jongdae to give it to him. Though, because Minseok was in no state for sex, Jongdae backed off, it wasn’t an appropriate time, not when Minseok’s entire body was shifting, surrendering to the toxic blood overtaking his system. He was not even completely conscious, half lost in his own mind and half lost to the consuming throes of his transformation.

 

Minseok’s heart slowing, breath harder to draw, but still the arms that encircled him, made him feel safe. Feeling lightheaded, his head lolled to the side. Another body manhandled him, familiar finger were grazing against his mouth manipulating it to open.

He felt the blood trickle into his mouth, he coughed, struggling to breathe. Something was crooning at him, a whisper in the back of his mind bidding him to drink. And he did.

The blood was like lightning. It burnt its way inside of him, consuming him, changing him. Setting his nerves on fire. And ironically, he has  never felt so alive. He loved the ecstasy, suffusing every fiber of his very being.

 

All he felt was a burning essence laced with pure power and love.

He felt hands stroke him as his vision darkened, his lips going slack, though still the blood beckoned to him.

 

Jongdae sat beside him as he watched him rest, undisturbing him for the remainder of his time in transition and allow him a chance to orient himself to his new body and its impulses.

 1st/ July/ 1975

“Drink up, Minnie,” Jongdae said, smiling and holding out the bottle towards him.

 

Minseok took ahold of it, hefting the heavy glass in his grip. He raised the bottle to his lips and took a sip. The first taste was nothing like he expected; sour but then smooth, heady, warm and viscous. His eyes fluttered shut as he tilted the bottle back, drinking more.

 

Jongdae took the bottle from him and gulped some, then he tilted Minseok’s chin up, and pressed their lips together, letting the metallic liquid spill from between their locked lips.

The taste was addicting, the blood dripped past his lips, running down to the side of his jaw, neck and collarbones. Then, Jongdae’s tongue, hot and wet, quickly followed the trail. He moaned against Minseok’s throat, licking it clean as his fangs grazed the skin.

 

“Good. So good, dae.” Minseok moaned, his fingers grasping at Jongdae’s locks. His insides felt electrified. His hands were shaking, and he could feel a burning heat creeping up from the center of his chest to his neck.

 

Jongdae’s fingers tipped his head towards him and kissed him deeply, Minseok’s hand curved over his shoulder, tugging the collar of his t-shirt aside, ready to sink his fangs deep into it.

 

[present]

 

“Minseok,” Jongdae called softly as he knocked on Minseok’s door.

It has been 2 days since their fight, Jongdae knew Minseok was upset and starving.

“Minseok can I enter?” he tried again. He was feeling too guilty for hurting the incubus’ feelings.

The response from Minseok came in the form of him opening the door, without uttering a single word.

He soundlessly closed the door and sat on the edge of Minseok’s bed, keeping a distance between them.

“Minseok, look. I’m I, uh, sorry. For you know,” Jongdae winced, and by the look on Minseok’s face he knew he was just making it worse. 

 

“Sorry for what exactly, Jongdae? Huh? Because there are sure as hell so much shit to apologize for.” Minseok spat and turned his head sharply to the side, making soft blonde bangs fall on his eye. Jongdae so badly wanted to remove them so he could see Minseok’s heavenly cat eyes better.

“I don’t…I don’t know.” He sighed. “this was a bad idea. Just. Just forget it.”

 

Minseok threw him a look of disgust and irritation. “That’s all you have to say? You’re a fucking dumb fuck. You’re only making this situation worse.” 

“What am I supposed to do, Minseok? Huh? You changed. You weren’t the same person I loved. You…you aren’t the same person. You probably didn’t even mean what you said the other day.. you probably just doing this because you like to mess with me. I know you and your sadistics ways.” Jongdae spoke lowly, as if he was the heartbroken one of the two.

And maybe he was.

Minseok looked at him with a bang of hurt prominent all over his features.

“How dare you accuse me of this? And you say I changed..No. I never changed. I was the same person, dae. I was just…messed up. I’m still the same fucking person but still fucking messed up and still so fucking in love with you. What do you know about how much I needed you by my side through the hardships I faced huh? What do you know about how much I longed for your touch, for your hugs or even just your simple soothing words. Those would sure have made my life fucking better then. And what if I told you that you occupied my every waking thought? That I dreamt about you at night? And that you feature in my darkest, dirtiest dreams? What then?” 

Jongdae was too immersed in Minseok’s little speech that he didn’t notice that they were so close, barely four inches separating. He held his breath in as Minseok stared deeply into his eyes, and tenderly touching his hand.

 

“I want you to be with me Jongdae.” Minseok’s gorgeous inhuman eyes flickered away for a second, insecure. “I hate what I am, but with someone…someone I love, eternity would be something to look forward to.”

 

“Minseok..”

“No, listen to me. Please. Take your time thinking this through..and if you want me gone then…I guess i’ll do what you suggested about shapeshifting. Though, Jongdae, you have to keep in mind that once I change my form and leave…you won’t ever be able to find me..” He chuckled and trailed his hand to Jongdae’s chest, softly laying his hand on top of his heart, “This heart, that I once entirely owned,” he sighed, “I hope it still remembers me. And if not, I hope it has space for me, no matter how little it was. I’m willing to take whatever you give me.” 

 

“Okay.” Jongdae whispered and slowly moved to put distance between his face and Minseok’s.

And with a soft look, he bared his neck for Minseok to drink from.

 

[Present]

 

Jongdae couldn’t believe what he was hearing, his eyes were pouring holes into the wall from how much he was glaring at it, his teeth hurt from grinding them this hard against each other, his fingers hurt from clutching the cross so hard. But he didn’t care, what he care about now was the fucking audacity of Kim Minseok. 

 

He could hear moans, groans and screams leave the incubus room, he made Chaeyang, a lovely new nun in training fall for his charms and Jongdae didn’t want to even imagine what were they doing. The sounds were enough to make his imagination run wild and it made him see red, he was seething. 

 

Oh he definitely was gonna teach Minseok a lesson.

 

3rd / September/ 1975

 

“Where have you been?” Jongdae asked as soon as Minseok stepped a foot in their shared apartment.

 

“Out.” Minseok answered shortly, taking off his shoes and jacket, it was starting to get chilly out there. 

“Doing what?” Clearly, Jongdae wasn’t done with his interrogation.

 

“Hunting. Happy now?” Minseok rolled his eyes and groaned.

 

This wasn’t their first argument about this, and he was tired, he was too tired to argue about the same damn meaningless thing.

“Minseok you can’t keep doing that everyday! You hunted more people in just two months than I did in a fucking year!” Jongdae yelled, mainly mad at how nonchalant Minseok was about it, he always acted like this, but today he was waltzing in their room half listening to Jongdae, or probably not at all.

 

“Uh then, improve your skills? Fuck does that have to do with me?” Minseok scoffed, taking the matter lightly and jokingly. 

 

Suddenly Jongdae pinned him against the wall, fisted clenched on either side of Minseok’s head, nose slightly flaring. Minseok smirked, he liked getting Jongdae mad.

 

“You fucking smell like a fucking slaughterhouse.” Jongdae grimaced at the strong metallic tang that Minseok reeked of.

 

“And what if I told you that I was in a slaughterhouse, mmmm? But wait, this one was so much fun, it had /humans/ in it. God they were so fucking scared their blood tasted so good.” He moaned, keeping that grin on his face.

 

“You have to stop, Minseok. You can’t keep doing this, this blood lust of yours is slowly turning you into a fucking beast.” He deadpanned.

 

Minseok wholeheartedly laughed, “we ARE beasts, Daedae.” 

“No. we’re not. Not to that extent.” Jongdae’s hands slowly fell down by his sides. “We learn how to control it. But you .. you don’t seem to learn, Minnie. I don’t know what else to do with you.” 

Minseok sighed, “You can leave it be,” he wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, “and make love to me now.” He leaned closer to plant a kiss on Jongdae’s neck, breathing in his heavenly scent. “I missed you,” a kiss on his collarbone, “So much.” Another kiss on his adam apple. 

Jongdae grabbed his face and , smashed their lips together. They were kissing like crazy. Like their lives depended on it. Tongue slipping inside each others’ mouthes, gentle but demanding. They both melted into the kiss as every square inch of their bodies dissolved into each others’.

 

The morning after, Minseok woke up to an empty bed, empty house and empty heart.

 

Jongdae had left him.

 

[Present]

 

Without knocking, Jongdae allowed himself in Minseok’s room, he eyed the incubus who was sitting in an Indian style on his bed.

 

Minseok straightened up and eyed Jongdae curiously as the latter locked the room. Jongdae turned to face him, he gave him a blank look then teared away his gaze from him.

 

With eyes glued to the ground, Jongdae touched the fingertips of his right hand to his forehead, then the center of his chest, his left shoulder and the right one.

 

Then he mumbled a small “Amen.” 

 

Minseok blinked. “What are you doing?”

 

“Praying. What does it seem like?” Jongdae questioned, fingering the cross that was dangling from his neck.

“Uh. For what?” Minseok asked with furrowed eyebrows. He looked so cute confused, but Jongdae didn’t want to think of how /cute/ Minseok is at the moment. 

 

“For God to forgive me for the sin I’m about to commit.” Jongdae smirked, slowly walking towards Minseok.

 

“What are you talking abou-“

“Tell me, Minseokie.” Jongdae cut him off, standing next to his sitting prey, “Do you perhaps still like playing games?” He took a long, blonde strand of Minseok’s hair and twisted it in his fingers, gently tugging on it.

 

“Depends.” Minseok breathed out, he had no idea what was going on but he had a feeling that Jongdae wanted him like this, quiet. But his insides twirled in excitement, sensing that he was gonna like whatever was coming next.

 

“Well then. Do you want to play a game?” Jongdae asked, his voice dropped an octave lower, his tone rich, dark and sensuous like his chocolate eyes.

Every atom in Minseok stood at attention.  
   

 “What kind of games?” he tilted his head, blinking innocently up at Jongdae. Jongdae knew this act all too well.

 

“We’ll call it ‘Father Says’. The rules are very simple—I give you a command, and you obey.” Jongdae hummed and Minseok shuddered.

“Yes.” Minseok nodded.

 

“Good boy.” Jongdae hummed. “Now, strip.” 

 

Minseok obeyed, standing up on his feet quickly.

 

Jongdae licked his lips as he observed the incubus taking off his shirt slowly, Jongdae remembered what that pale skin looked like stretched over tensed muscles, what that sweaty body looked like arched over sheets and trembling with pleasure.

 

When it was off, he softly ran his finger along Minseok’s collarbone, making him sigh and close his eyes at the contact. Then his hand trailed down further to touch the soft skin around his nipples.

 

Jongdae mouthed at the perky nubs, then moved his lips slowly down his stomach, his palms kneading the smooth skin underneath his touch. He left opened mouth kisses on random spots, observing the the goosebumps rising on every inch of silky skin his lips touched.

 

“Tell me, pretty boy. Would you rather I tug your pants down and suck your pretty cock?" His hands unbuckled Minseok’s jeans and then dipped inside them, forcing them down, Minseok quickly kicked them from around his legs, and he was left naked, seeing that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Jongdae cocked and eyebrow at him and smirked.

 

The priest nudged Minseok’s thighs wider and with a pounding heart, Minseok spread them further. A moan locked in his throat when Jongdae brushed his fingertips over his balls. "Or bend you over right here and now? Hmm?”

 

“I rather suck you off first.” Minseok spoke with wide eyes.

 

“Well why aren’t you on your knees already?” Jongdae blinked at him, the corner of his left lip curl tugged upward in a mischievous smirk.

 

Minseok scrambled to his knees and watched with attentive eyes as Jongdae dragged the cassock over his head. Minseok licked his lips at the priest’s toned chest and abs, as well as the trail of dark hair that disappeared below his boxers. He knew very well what laid beneath.

 

And he missed it. He missed sex with Jongdae because Jongdae knew his body like no other. And he also knew Jongdae’s body so well, he knew where he liked to be touched, how fast or how slow to move, he had memorized the look he’d have on his face right before he came.

 

Minseok started to leave opened mouth kisses on Jongdae’s skin, Jongdae gasped a little when he bit down a little too hard on the skin just above his hipbone, ‘accidentally’ sinking his fangs in it.

“Sorry,” he apologized with a giggle and licked his wound.  Then he moved his mouth lower, sucking on a patch of skin just shy of his ultimate goal.  

 

"Enough talking from you," He hissed. "Open."

 

Minseok’s mouth fell open, nice and wide, eyelashes fluttering.

 

"Yeah..” Jongdae crooned, rubbing his glistening cockhead over Minseok’s lips and lolled tongue, mixing spit with precome, pulse racing. He felt dirty beyond belief. Indecently vulgar, standing in a church ready to fuck Minseok’s sweet throat silent. 

And he fucking loved it.

“You want your mouth fucked? Wanna choke on my cock like a pretty little slut?"

 

“Please,” Minseok moaned, panting and drooling against Jongdae’s cock.

 

"Fuck," Jongdae swore, taking a nice handful of Minseok’s hair between the fingers of his other hand to hold his head still. "Spit. Get it nice and wet for me."

 

Minseok shut his eyes obediently and spit a long line of saliva down Jongdae’s cock, the latter watched it run down the length of his cock, warm and wet. "Now clean it up for me."

 

Minseok leaned down and took the cock in his hand, spreading all the saliva on it, he could hear Jongdae’s breath hitching, he knew Jongdae wasn’t gonna give him his all but that was all the encouragement he needed to lean down and place his lips on the head.

 

 Jongdae hissed as he watched Minseok take him into his mouth so fucking slowly, lips stretching around his length. Too soon, he pulled back and flicked his tongue to tease the tip, trying to taste it all. 

 

Minseok gripped Jongdae’s hips with one hand, using his other one on what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He bopped his head up and down. Teary eyes locked on Jongdae’s as he swirled his tongue around the tip. He was gagging and letting out the most obscene moans around him, and Jongdae finally gave a reaction and groaned loudly when his dick hit the back of Minseok’s throat.  

Jongdae didn’t hold back and jerked his hips up roughly. He knew that the smaller vampire would bear his vampire strength, and he even fucking loved it.

 

“That's it, I want you to choke on the cock you missed so much.” Jongdae huffed a laugh as he continued to thrust his hips inside Minseok’s hot mouth. 

 

Minseok groaned around the cock in his mouth at the words that sounded so syrupy sweet in his ears. If there is one thing that he loved about sex with Jongdae, it was the dirty talk. He felt his own cock ache as he eagerly swallowed his dick down, making sure to glance up through his lashes at the other vampire, pressing his own hands into the back of Jongdae’s thighs to bring him closer.

 

Jongdae groaned when Minseok pulled off with a wet pop. 

 

“What'd you stop for?" 

 

Minseok stared up at him, mouth hanging open, saliva and pre-come leaking from it, “I want—" He stopped to take a breath. "I want you to fuck my mouth, take full control.”

 

Fisting his fingers in Minseok’s blonde locks, Jongdae pushed his dick between Minseok’s lips again, the latter braced his hands on the other man's thighs again and groaned as he swallowed around the cock in his mouth. 

 

Jongdae started to thrust his hips up shallowly, holding Minseok in place with a firm grip on his hair. Moans and pants slipped from his mouth as he sped up, bucking up harshly into the incubus’ mouth who gagged and whimpered, letting himself be used, eyes rolling back when Jongdae yanked on his hair.

 

“Oh fuck,” Jongdae cursed, surging forward and cramming his cock inside of Minseok’s pliant mouth again and again, he shoved forward all the way to the back of his warm throat, then drew back out again with a stream of “ah, ah yeah. fuck, like that.” His cock was drenched, dripping with Minseok’s spit. He shoved it forward again into that tight suction. Minseok’s lips shaped Jongdae’s thick cock, throat spasming around every wet, gasping suck-swallow he took. 

Jongdae pulled him onto his cock harder, faster, losing himself to the feeling, watching Minseok take it over and over and grunting roughly at the sight. Minseok moaned in answer, eyes falling shut as though he loved it, couldn't get enough of Jongdae’s cock, never wanting it to leave his mouth, he missed this.  “Jesus, fuck,”  Jongdae groaned, as Minseok’s tongue worked him over, wetting him up real good, swallowing him to the hilt like a filthy little slut.

 

Jongdae could feel his tingling cockhead hitting the back of Minseok’s fluttering throat on every entry, bumping his lips on every exit. Six, seven increasingly erratic thrusts later and Jongdae was coming down Minseok’s mouth. He hauled Minseok off of his cock with a groan, holding his head up by the hair as cumdrops landed on Minseok’s face.

 “You look so good painted in my cum as it drips down your face.” Jongdae panted and watched as Minseok licked his lips trying to swallow as much come as possible, moaning out.

 

“Dae..” Minseok moaned desperately in a cracked voice.

 

“You want me to do more, isn't that right?” He smirked.

 

“Please.”

 

“Do you have lube?”

 

“In my bag,” Minseok nodded.

“Stay still,” Jongdae ordered, as though he was speaking to a dog.  He walked over to his bag and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

 

Minseok , for the most part, did as he was told. But he sat up, eyes raking over Jongdae’s naked form, his cassock left somewhere on the floor, forgotten. The taller man reached for the bottle and turned back to face Minseok.

 

“On the bed.” And Minseok obligated quickly.

 

“I can do it myself if you wan-“

 

“No,” he put his hand on Minseok’s chest and pushed him so he was lying on his back.  “You just stay on the bed like a good boy and let me take care of it.”

Minseok frowned slightly and pouted but he did as he was told and let his head hit the mattress. Jongdae smirked and crawled on top of him, letting every centimeter of their unclothed, heated flesh brush, Minseok made a satisfied noise as the warm, bare flesh finally covered him, topped by a restless mouth that felt like it was everywhere all at once, right up until the second that teeth sank into his neck   
and his focus narrowed to the sharp bite of pleasure with a long moan. And then Jongdae’s lips sought out his in a demanding kiss, tongue fucking into a willing mouth, teeth jarring together and lips splitting again from the force. Groans and moans spilled between their mouths as electric, hot air coursed through what little space there was between their damp bodies. 

 

“Spread your legs for me,” Jongdae demanded, leaving little kisses and nibbles on Minseok’s chest, occasionally sucking on his nipples.

 

 Barely a moment after the words left his mouth, Minseok’s thighs were spread, awaiting. Jongdae grabbed the lube and quickly coated his fingers in the cold substance. 

 

“This is so erotic. Spreading me before the lord.” Minseok smirked and reached down to lay his hands on top of the ones that were holding his spread thighs.

 

“Oh baby, we’re gonna do a hell lot of sinning.” Jongdae said with a smirk.

 

Slick fingers dragged down the older man’s pale thigh to his puckered hole, and a brief press was the only warning given before two of the digits were pushed sharply into him. Jongdae smirked again, his other hand clawing and digging nails into Minseok’s side whose voice was an unnerving purr.

 

Minseok fisted the sheets as he felt Jongdae insert another digit, sliding the three of them in and out slowly, stretching his lover in preparation.  "Fuck, you're so tight. I can’t wait for you can take me.” Jongdae groaned.

 

“Please,” Minseok begged in a moan, he didn’t know what he was begging for, all he could focus on right now was bucking his hips down on Jongdae’s hand, trying to fuck himself on the priest’s fingers. He kept pushing his ass desperately against his fingers, practically fucking himself on them.

“Beautiful...” Jongdae murmured and curled his fingers to rub against Minseok’s prostate, wanting to see him writhe on his fingers some more. And that he did with louder and needier moans. It was so hot that another wave of lust hit Jongdae hard, making his mind haze over with it and giving in to the pleas.

 

“What a dirty little fucker you are. You should be running from the vampires and possibly humans that are out to get you, but instead you're here with me begging for my cock.”

 

Minseok writhed against the mattress, his answer broken and strained. “Fuck. Jongdae.. just—Please.”

 

Jongdae sped up his fingers, restlessly slamming them against Minseok’s prostate. His other hand reached down and tweaked Minseok’s nipples hard.

“You feel so so fucking tight, Minseok. God I missed being inside you, you always made me feel so good, my little slutty incubus. Once I get my dick in you, I’m going to give you pleasure so good you'll forget your name...I’m gonna make you believe in God, You're going to think my name is Yes, God Yes, or Fuck Yes.” Jongdae growled.

 

All of a sudden, white ropes of come splattered out on his stomach and chest, some even caught on Jongdae’s chest too.

 

Jongdae abruptly stopped, “Did you really just have an orgasm, after hearing me talk about giving you an orgasm?” Jongdae smirked as he collected the come on his chest by his finger. 

All Minseok could do was sob helplessly in answer.

“You really just came cause I’m fingering your sweet hole and talking dirty to you – you know why?” He licked the come, humming at the taste of it.

Minseok didn’t, no, he didn’t want to know either. 

“Because you’re so hungry for this. Aren’t you, huh? You’re so primed. I can feel that hot little hole clenching around me every time I move a muscle or say a word – ohhhh, yeah. Yeah, arch your back so I can look at you going nice and tight around my fingers. Yeah. Yeah. You gonna do that around my cock?”

 

“Yes, Jongdae, please i want to feel it all. I want   
it, I need it- God…Jongdae, fuck me!” Minseok whined again.

 

“Hmm. I will.” He grabbed the lube again and coated his dick in it. “But let’s discuss something else first, shall we?” he asked as he lazily stroked his dick with one hand, the other kneading Minseok’s thigh. “You came in here demanding for an apology when I should be the one receiving one,” Jongdae growled, his nails scratching the milky skin of Minseok’s thighs. “Apologize to me.”

 

Minseok whimpered and rolled his hips forward, trying to get as much friction as possible. “Fuck it out of me,” He begged, voice already wrecked and Jongdae wasn’t even inside of him yet. “Fuck it out of me, mess me up , just fucking — ah!” Minseok screamed at the sudden attack of Jongdae’s fangs on his thigh.

 

He pulled back up and put his mouth close to Minseok’s ear, he said, “I’m going to take you raw, baby, but you won’t care. It’s going to feel so good, all you’ll be able to think about is getting me back inside you. Keeping me here, packed up tight and deep, screwing into you so hard you go hoarse from your screams.” Jongdae promised, his bloody lips mouthing at Minseok’s neck.

 

“Yes, please, Yes now. God yes please! Jongdae I beg you!” Minseok cried out desperately.

 

Jongdae couldn’t take it, between Minseok’s hedonistic cries and his own arousal he suddenly felt like this is the very first time they’ve been together. So without warning, he slammed his member balls deep inside Minseok on the first thrust.

 

The flushed-faced demon groaned in time with Jongdae at the sudden penetration, making Jongdae curse the heavens for creating such a perfect creature who would make him lose his mind with such ease.

 

“Fuck!” Minseok shouted, and let out keening wails, hip throbbing where strong fingers dug into his bitten flesh, he could already feel it bruising from Jongdae’s fangs and his ruthless fingers. The prep had been thorough and then some, but nothing was enough to truly prime his body for this all-senses assault and he twisted needily, writhing under the punishing rhythm as curses spilled helplessly from his throat as Jongdae fucked him senseless.

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh God. This was pleasure on a billion different levels. He fucking missed this, the base sensation of thrusting in and out of Minseok’s ass, tight ring of muscle contracted hard around his cock, and the loud sound of skin against skin slapping.

 

Jongdae hadn’t felt this alive in so long as he kept taking Minseok while the moonlight seeped through the stained glass of the church.

 

Jongdae slowly began rocking his hips back and forth a few times before circling his hips to make more room for his leaking cock. Clawing on the priest’s back, the demon moaned as one of Jongdae’s hands reached back to rest on his thick thigh. 

 

Minseok circled his hips in time with Jongdae’s too and turned his face towards him. "You feel so good in me every damn time... I missed it. I missed you..." he whispered and offered his lips for a kiss.

Their first kiss after decades.

 

And Jongdae gave him what he wanted, his heart and soul singing words for his broken love. He loved Minseok so much, too much. there were no words for it. Instead, he kept kissing the breath out of his lover while his hips began rolling back and forth with a slowly accelerating speed.

 

Jongdae’s hands caressed the incubus’ soft skin wherever he could while they kept kissing and making love. For now. He knew that soon it would turn into that first wild fucking that they both needed since it’s been so long since they have been this intimate together.

“I missed you too.” He breathed out, making Minseok’s heart swell. 

They both came up for air and Jongdae bit and sucked on Minseok’s pierced nipple, giving him longer and harder thrusts now.

“Jongdae,” Minseok sultrily moaned. “More. Please, harder.” He whined.

 

“Yeah, just like that, dae,” he hissed. “Yeah.”

 

Jongdae pistoned his hips, and fucked into Minseok, shoving in deep with every single thrust and made sure to hit that spot that made Minseok’s toes curl and his body tense up like a wire.

Minseok’s fists are rhythmically clenching and unclenching and Jongdae knew he wanted to touch himself but he wasn’t allowed to, an old established rule in their sex life. But since his own hands were busy, and since Minseok was being such a good boy he decided to give Minseok permission to touch do it.

“Touch yourself,” was his next command and Minseok obeyed as Jongdae watched, mesmerized, as the fingers of Minseok’s right hand curl around his cock, he worked himself over at the same pace that Jongdae was thrusting into him.

 

“Ohhhh are you coming?” Jongdae asked teasingly. “Oh God Minseok, I can feel you doing it around my cock. I can feel you – that’s it, baby. Fuck yourself on me.”

 

“Please.” Minseok begged, in a beautiful, pitiful, pained cry. “Need to come.” 

 

Minseok was completely and utterly wrecked, and seeing him like this made Jongdae drive into him harder, faster. “Come now,” he urged, demanded. “Come for me. Now. Now.”

 

There was a quick, barely-there sob of what must be relief as Minseok’s hand pumped harder, faster. And suddenly, he was coming, clenching so tightly around Jongdae and spilling into his hand, onto his abdomen, his chest. The spasms seemed to go on for some time before he finally stopped and shuddered, the aftershocks no doubt sweeping through him.

 

Jongdae hasn’t stilled, he bumped his hips into Minseok’s as he watched him intensely, not want to miss a single instant of that.

 

Minseok was still clenching around him, his tongue darted out to wet his lips, “Please. Come in me now, daedae.”

 

Jongdae felt the tell-tale rush in his cock—that forward pull, that violent throb, and he thought he was gonna orgasm without having to move another inch, so he growled and he shoved in, as deep as he could. Minseok’s moaning and urgings of “yes, yes, there. fuck.” weren’t helping. 

 

In an instant, Jongdae was fucking gone, his dick pulsing almost painfully as he came deep inside of Minseok.

Jongdae’s limps gave up on him, he laid on top of Minseok, careful not to put all of his weight on him. 

Moments later, when both of their breaths became stable, Minseok wrapped his arms tightly around Jongdae and kissed his shoulder.

“I love you. Please stay with me.” Minseok begged.

Jongdae just left little kisses on the side of his face, comforting his lover. 

“Please.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and excuse me for typos or grammartical mistakes that i probably won’t edit :3
> 
> please leave kudos and if you’re feeling nice a comment would be appreciated :*


End file.
